Genesis
by Asgardian Forerunner
Summary: Side-Story (In Universe) : The tale of the origins of the cosmos, the gods and the Avatar's real role. DC/Marvel/LOK story. Might rewrite if Wan's story is good.


**The Genesis of the Avatar**

* * *

In the beginning there was darkness. An empty void of nothingness, but from space there was a light.

A light so bright that could outshine any galaxy, and so small that it could fit inside your pocket.

And then…

And then…there were two beings. One was cladded in mystical armor and hard long shiny hair.

His brother was identical, but his hair was white and shorter. They both came out of the light as equals in both majesty and power. On their backs where massive wings, and on their head were crowns.

Michael Demiurgos, the Prince of the Heavenly Hosts.

And Samael, the life-giver and fire giver.

They both raised their arms and from their power and will, formed the vast cosmos, and beyond. From the universe to the next, each star was lighted. Michael created, and Samael shaped.

They were tasked to bring about one world that could make the Lord's people. A blue world of extraordinary beings. They will call these beings the Gods.

Michael shaped the world and Samael brought it to being with his immeasurable will. Out of the dirt they made the very first deity, a fierce and powerful man, Buri, the first Asgardian. And next to him they made, Ymir, the first frost giant.

And from then on, created the Pantheons and the dimensions. Asgard, Olympus, Heliopolis, and so on. But their greatest task was the World Tree. Across the realms, Michael and his twin brother, Samael, made a tree that would keep it all together. They would call it Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life.

They assigned the young Asgardian Gods to protect the tree from harm, and appointed Buri as lord of the Asgardians, and his sons as heirs.

From a Cosmic Egg they shaped the very first cosmic being…the great Galactus. They gave upon him great power and knowledge, but also gave him a great hunger. So he could keep the balance between Life and Death.

They returned to the Heavenly Host, to meet their father. The All-Being.

"_Father, thy task that thou bestowed upon us hath been completed._" Michael reported.

"_**Well done, my sons. Now you each will be assigned one task each. Michael, you will be the commander and chief of my celestial hosts, and you Samael, will be the messenger.**_" The All-Being said.

"_What?! The messenger? Thou give Michael the task of commanding thou great armies while thou task me to be a mere messenger? Nay!_" Samael yelled in defiance.

"_Watch thy foul mouth brother; none shall speak to Father that way!_" Michael responded.

* * *

For the next millennia a war in the abstract celestial plane waged. Until the forces of Michael defeated the forces of Samael, and banished him from the heavens and unto the Earth.

The Earth was now flowering with life, the Asgardians and Olympians had together created the Human Race and the beasts and plants. When the fallen divinities landed on the mortal world, they bowed revenge on Michael and the All-Being.

Samael changed his name to Lucifer Morningstar, and he tasked himself to bring these mortals to greatness and power without the All-Beings ignorant rules and superiority. But he couldn't act on the mortal world directly.

He set out to find one worthy mortal to become his herald. And he found one, this mortal was bestowed the power to control the four primordial elements at once instead of one, and to enter a state of being that was part of Lucifer's own power.

He called this mortal his Avatar, and he or she will never die as long as the immortal spirit of the Earth Goddess Gaea lived. The Earth Goddess liked Lucifer, still knowing him as Samael and not knowing of the events that happened on the Paradise.

Lucifer then shaped an empty dimension to be his domain, to reside in, with his fellow fallen. From his rage and fury, a place of fire and magma was formed, and many Hell-Lords worshiped the Fallen for this. Morningstar liked the attention, but he didn't bother with ants.

* * *

He since then, been watching the Mortal World, and the Spirit Realm that he had also shaped. He saw the Avatar's actions across centuries, until one caught his attention. This Avatar was with a God, an Asgardian in fact.

Interesting…

Lucifer opened his wings and flew out of his dimension and into the Mortal World that he had shaped. He wanted to test this Avatar and Asgardian, and so did he bring great tests upon them. Guiding the mighty Galactus to the world and then the villains and such.

"These mortals and immortals are indeed worthy of noticing. My Avatar has been doing a great job." Lucifer said as he watched his Avatar from a far. She was in the fallen city of Asgard, among the Asgardian Gods. "And to top it all off, she is in the process of giving an off-spring. A Demi-God."

"This pup shall be powerful as well as intelligent for I will watch over him." Lucifer said.

"Watch over him brother?" A voice asked. The Morningstar turned to see his brother. "Will you forsake your sins and return to us?"

"No…what do you want brother? I am busy." Lucifer said. His appearance had changed a lot, his hair was short and he wore a mortal tuxedo.

"I've seen that you are up to no good. I came to ask you to stop with this mischief." Michael said.

"I am no Loki, brother; this is not mischief but charity." Lucifer responded. "The mortals and immortals shall benefit from me."

"You should join me; together we can make the mortals become gods!" Lucifer offered.

"The humans will find their own way to be with us, you yourself reign in a realm of fire and death." Michael responded. "I will leave you, but hear that your actions are always seen by me."

"Hmph." Lucifer grunted. Michael then left, flying into the skies.

"Not always." Lucifer said as he transformed the rock on his hand into a bottle of fire whiskey and he drank from it. "Not always."


End file.
